


Lick

by embeer2004



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Licking, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Possessive Behavior, feral vampire, worried mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embeer2004/pseuds/embeer2004
Summary: A frenzied Dettlaff is reassuring himself that Regis is all right, and he won’t let his mate leave until he is absolutely certain.





	Lick

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441498) by [TrueTattoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueTattoo/pseuds/TrueTattoo). 

> Uhm, yeah, so this idea came about while beta-ing for TrueTattoo… Her premise, different execution.

Regis strained against the metal cuffs Dettlaff had managed to lock onto his wrists. He’d been asleep, a rare occurrence for him usually, but less so than before, when he’d been in his earlier stages of regeneration.  
  
Dettlaff licked a trail up his neck with his warm tongue, starting at his collarbone and up to his ear, and again… and again, each time shifting just the tiniest bit so that the young vampire could wet another piece of his exposed flesh.  
  
Regis shuddered, feeling the moist trail dry up to the air, cooling the skin Dettlaff touched.  
  
“Dettlaff,” he panted, leaning forward so he could touch his packmate, “release me, I promise to stay.”  
  
The other vampire didn’t say anything though, instead, Dettlaff nipped his ear before continuing to lick him all over his face; from his chin up to his cheek, to his nose, his temples. _Like a mother bat would lick a pup, _Regis thought, _or a heavily worried mate would a wounded partner._  
  
Sighing, Regis leaned his head back against the wall, realising it was useless to get Dettlaff to listen while he was still in this state. His trembling increased when Dettlaff’s nails transformed into long claws and he slashed through the clothes he was wearing, leaving him bare-chested.  
  
“Dettlaff…” Regis tried again, wondering where this was going.  
  
That only gained him another nip, this time on his chin, before Dettlaff grabbed him and pushed him hard against the wall, leaning down so he could lick all the new skin he had just exposed.  
  
Feeling that warm tongue trail towards his wing-membranes, Regis knew what would happen next and indeed, the moment Dettlaff licked him there Regis’ legs gave out from under him, wild tremors running through his body at the sensation.  
  
Luckily his packmate had grasped him so he didn’t jerk his wrists against the cuffs; there was some slack between the chains and the point they were tethered to in the wall.  
  
“Dettlaff…” Regis breathed airily, having difficulty catching his breath.  
  
Dettlaff released a snarl that trailed off, leaving the vampire… purring? Well, that was new…  
  
“Dettlaff,” Regis sighed, nuzzling his cheek against the top of Dettlaff’s head.  
  
The purring continued, and so did the licking.  
  
Dettlaff spent a good few hours licking him from top to toe (yes, even his trousers got torn by the vampire’s claws), and by the end of it Regis forgot that he didn’t actually need air, but still, he was having difficulty catching his breath. His body was twitching and jerking uncontrollably and he felt tingly warm/cold all over.  
  
He couldn’t speak…  
  
He couldn’t think…  
  
Dettlaff’s warm and nimble tongue trailed up from his lower belly up to his neck, then onward to the tip of his ear.  
  
Shuddering, Regis gasped, trying to bury his face in the dark coat Dettlaff _still _wore.  
  
There was a jerking around his wrists and then his hands, still cuffed, fell down. Dettlaff held onto him, preventing him from collapsing to the floor. Then the vampire carefully guided him down and lay him flat on the ground.  
  
Regis could clearly see now that Dettlaff had fully transformed into his vampiric form, and the tell-tale set of his eyes told him that he was nowhere near finished.  
  
Dettlaff only allowed himself a quick moment to take off his frock coat and then swaddled it around Regis, buckling it up in the front, trapping Regis’ arms close to his body. The way his hands were still cuffed together made it difficult to wriggle out of the heavy material, something that was made entirely impossible as Dettlaff carefully settled himself on top of him, pressing him into the ground.  
  
The long claws had retreated and Dettlaff nuzzled his nose into Regis’ neck. He was still purring as he nipped Regis’ cheek.  
  
Sighing, Regis resigned himself to wait this out. If he didn’t move, didn’t try to get away, Dettlaff was sure to return to his senses and let him go, eventually…  
  
Right?  
**  
The end**


End file.
